


Scars

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, engie only has a slightly better idea but they make it work, medic doesn't know how emotions work, pyro's here pretty briefly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: Healing isn't easy but maybe, sometimes, possibly, it's worth it....Yeah. Definitely worth it.
Relationships: Engineer & Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Engineer/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [@l-i-n-u-s-k-a](https://l-i-n-u-s-k-a.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for being my beta! 💕 
> 
> hope y'all are up for some gay science lads bc honestly what else am i gonna write about nowadays ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> anyways! enjoy!

Engie cringed at the sudden blaring of his alarm clock, squinting as he blindly reached for the snooze button. When he finally found it, he let out a small sigh as the beeping switched off, taking a moment to sit himself up and let out a yawn.

After reaching over again for his glasses, he let out a soft, "G'morning, sweetheart," a bit confused when he didn't hear any sleepy, annoyed grumbles in response. 

He turned to his left, surprised to see that Medic's side of the bed was empty. Odd. He was pretty sure they went to bed together last night....

He shrugged. No matter. He probably just woke up before him this one time. After all, both their sleep schedules were absolute garbage, it really wasn't a surprise that Medic just happened to be up earlier. 

He took a few more moments to just sit there and wake himself up before kicking the blanket off, stretching a bit once he'd gotten out of bed and cringing at the chorus of popping joints that followed.

After picking out some clean clothes, his work overalls, belt, and boots, he treaded out of his room and towards the bathrooms, his soft whistling echoing slightly in the empty halls. The silence was pretty uncharacteristic for RED but considering it was only about 5 am, nobody else would be waking up for at least the next hour. 

Which meant he and Medic would have to be the ones making breakfast for everyone. Again. And while yeah, it was kind of annoying being the one making food for everyone all the time, it did mean spending some more quality time with his personal mad scientist...

Hey, you win some, you lose some.

Engie stopped whistling when he got to his destination, spying Medic at the sink as he made his way in.

Medic himself was already full dressed and looking in the mirror, leaning on the sink with one hand while the other rested on his back. His expression was a little hard to read in the reflection but he seemed to be thinking about something. 

"Mornin' sunshine," Engie hummed, shifting his belongings into one hand so he could pat Medic on the shoulder a couple times.

When he did so, Medic's face immediately lit up, turning towards his boyfriend with a smile on his face. 

"Good morning, my love!" He beamed, leaning over slightly to give Engie a kiss. He couldn't help but chuckle fondly at Medic's enthusiasm. 

"You're up early. Somethin' goin' on?" Engie asked. Medic seemed to hesitate. 

"Nope. Just woke up about an hour ago and couldn't go back to sleep," Medic shrugged. 

"You sure? You didn't even notice me walk in," Engie teased. Medic smiled sheepishly.

"Ahaha, sorry, just got a little... lost in my thoughts, I suppose. You know me."

"That I do. You let me know if you need anything though, yeah?"

"Mhm, sure. Are we making breakfast again?"

"Seems like it."

"I'll let you get ready, then. Meet in the kitchen?"

"Read my mind, starry eyes."

Medic smiled again at the nickname, giving Engie another kiss as a goodbye before heading out of the bathrooms.

-

Engie let out a satisfied sigh as his Sentry went to work on BLU's unwitting team members, chuckling at the sound of a nearby Scout cursing his mouth off as he tried to run in the opposite direction of where he originally intended to go to avoid the hail of bullets aimed directly at him. Pyro giggled in amusement from beside him, holding their fist out for him to gladly bump. 

Not much for them to do now, really. His sentry combined with the offense the rest of his team was currently providing meant BLU would most likely run out of time before they could get their cart to the next checkpoint and Pyro had been vigilant in looking out for any wandering baguettes on legs. Not than any had come around lately; they'd made sure of that.

The both of them were currently leaning against Engie's dispenser and watching his sentry carefully, letting out greetings to the occasional person who passed by for heals and ammo refills.

At one point, Pyro let out a mumble as they heard the teleporter whirring up, the both of them turning their heads to see a... rather frazzled Medic appear before them. 

"Hey, Doc! You ok?" Engie called out, Medic panicking and immediately raising his crossbow at them. 

"WOAH woah woah, it's ok, it's just us, I promise," Engie yelped, Pyro letting out a muffled yell as both they and Engie held both their hands in the air. Medic hesitated before lowering out his weapon and strapping it back to his belt.

"Sorry my love, sorry Pyro, just being... cautious," He sighed, running a hand through his already tousled hair. 

"It's ok, starry eyes, I get you. Be careful out there though, yeah? BLU Spy hasn't been around here lately but the little bugger is probably still out there, somewhere.

Medic relaxed a bit at Engie's nickname for him but tensed up again at the mention of BLU Spy, the anxious look coming back to his face. 

"Yes, uhm, I'll keep it in mind," He said distractedly, hand traveling to his back to the same spot he'd been touching that morning. He then shook his head before taking his medigun and flipping it on, turning to see if he could find anyone from their team to follow after. 

"Hrm, Mmdm!"

"Ah- yes, Pyro?"

"Hhm mm hh m mrr hmm hrr mm??" They asked, Medic looking to Engie for his opinion.

"Fine by me! I reckon I can fend for myself for a while. Y'all have fun now, hey?" Engie grinned, Pyro clapping their hands happily before picking up their flamethrower.

"Danke, mein Schatz. I'll try and have them back before 12," Medic joked, aiming his heal beam at his new patient. 

Engie chuckled, waving them off as Pyro gleefully went headfirst into the fray, Medic following closely after. That being said, he still seemed pretty wary as he quickly looked around, occasionally shifting one of his hands to his crossbow. 

It wasn't necessarily weird for him to being doing so? Seeing as danger and also explosives could be lurking around literally any corner, but it wasn't very often Medic acted this spooked. 

He'd ask him about it later. For now, both of them had a job to do, and that meant neither of them letting their guard down for any reason.

...Even if he was a little worried about this reason.

-

After battle, the two of them went their separate ways for a few hours. After all, Medic still had a hoard of birds to look after and Engie was really intent on finishing a new rocket launcher prototype for Soldier since his current one was starting to fall apart.

The next time they saw each other was around 11:30 pm, the both of them having retreated to Engie's bedroom to get some rest. 

Well, not without Medic prodding at him to put down his tools and go brush his teeth, but still. 

Currently, they were both ridding themselves of their uniforms, Medic humming softly as tossed his vest into his basket of dirty laundry.

'Well, better late then never,' Engie noted to himself, turning to Medic as he placed his hardhat on top of their dresser.

"Hey, honey?"

"Yes, my love?" 

"Are you doin' alright?"

Medic took an involuntary pause and let out a sort of... nervous chuckle. 

"Of- of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno, you've just seemed real skittish today, which isn't really like you. And you keep touchin' that lil spot in between your shoulder blades."

Medic's face fell a bit. He shook his head.

"It's. It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Honey, just from the look on your face when you say that, I'm worryin' about it," Engie frowned as he slid off his goggles.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"It's nothing, I'll get over it."

"But you don't have to get over it by yourself, Doc. I care about you. A lot. And I wanna help you feel better, even if it's just by a little bit," Engie insisted. Medic's expression softened. 

"Well..."

"Yeah?"

"...It's just. BLU's Spy has been going after me a lot more often and... it's gotten to the point that even with respawn, there's a pretty deep scar where the knife always gets plunged into my back," He admitted quietly, hand involuntary moving to the affected area. Once he realized what he was doing, it look a lot of willpower to stop.

"Funny thing is, every time I touch it I'm always reminded of the numerous times I've felt cold steel sink into my spinal cord. Which you know, I should be used to by now considering I've dealt with it for however many years, but it. Still hurts sometimes. And I just... can't stop touching it. It's almost like I want to make myself miserable," He said, letting out a wry chuckle.

"...Can I see it?" Engie asked. Medic raised an eyebrow.

"Why? I mean you probably have a similar scar, considering you're also a favored target."

"Yeah but Pyro's been takin' care of him for me lately so I haven't really seen his smug lil face around in a couple days. Besides, I'm just... curious," Engie explained with a shrug. 

Medic looked like he was going to protest again but decided against it. He sighed. 

"...Ok," He said softly, turning his back to Engie and sitting on their bed as he started to undo his tie and the buttons on his shirt. Engie came a little closer as he did so, putting his goggles on his nightstand and trading them for his glasses.

"Ohhh sweetheart..." He mumbled involuntarily as Medic pulled his shirt down, revealing lightly tanned skin that was littered in various scars in varying shades and sizes. Most notable was the deep, discolored sort of 'x' shaped one near the base of Medic's neck, a painful reminder of all the times he'd been both figuratively and literally stabbed in the back.

Engie knew he was scarred. They all were. Kind of a given in their line of work, really, he especially had his fair share. But he'd never really looked at the one's on Medic's back that closely before, and boy were there a lot of them...

Medic shuddered slightly as Engie softly grazed his thumb over The Scar, though didn't really make an effort to stop him. Around it were several other scars that looked just knife wounds, some old and faded but others taunting and red. Numerous grievances too plentiful to count.

It was almost painful to look at. 

"Honey, why didn't you tell me he was botherin' you?" He asked softly, sitting on the bed behind him with his legs crossed. Medic hesitated again.

"I didn't want to distract you. You're always so busy trying to keep all your machines alive, you shouldn't need to keep me alive too. That's my job."

"But that's what they are, baby, machines. I love them like my own children, you of all people know that, but at the end of the day I can just piece 'em back together again. It's not as easy for you, even with respawn available," Engie sighed. 

"...I know," Medic mumbled, hands gripping his own arms tightly as he sort of caved in on himself. Engie felt a pain in his chest. Medic wasn't really the... Emotional type. So seeing him so vulnerable, so... hurt? It was never a sight he felt easy about. 

"It's ok sweetheart, I know emotions and stuff ain't your strong suit," Engie assured, leaning over to press a soft kiss on Medic's back where his main scar was. 

Medic flinched when he did so, freezing in place. 

"You alright, darlin'?" Engie frowned, moving over so he could look at Medic's face.

"I'm- it's- uh. Fine. It's fine," Medic stammered, turning his head away from him. He didn't, however, resist when Engie gently cupped his jaw and turned it back, giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

Medic couldn't help but relax a little, leaning over to softly head bump Engie's shoulder. 

After that, the two of them wordlessly got up to finish changing, Engie opting for an old t-shirt from one of his colleges and pajama pants while Medic just slapped a pair of pajama shorts with little birds on them.

Once the two of them had gotten into bed, Engie put his arms around Medic's torso, Medic himself putting one of his hands on top of his. However, as he reached over to turn off the lamp on his side of the bed, Engie pressed a kiss on another one of his knife wound scars. 

And another. And another. And now he was just trying to give a smooch to every one he saw, Medic's heart feeling as though it was going to swell out of his chest. 

"I'm just going to get even more of them, you know," He breathed softly. 

"And I unfortunately can't stop that. But I will do whatever it takes to help you heal, even if it means I'm kissin' every scar on your body," Engie murmured gently into his skin, pressing a final kiss on his neck.

"...God, what the fuck did I do to be so lucky?"

"Nothin' but be yourself, sweetheart. That's all I could ever ask of you."


End file.
